Violin Strings
by TwitchyEars007
Summary: I was ready. I thought that as I felt his lips against my neck, the venom gathering behind them. Sweet and painful, that's what I wished it was, like blood smeared across lips in a bittersweet kiss. Neverending torture is what it was, like nothing else.


I've been reading Twilight Fanfiction lately, and found that a lot of people who write about how Edward changes Bella don't do it the way I imagined it. Actually, I was just a tad disappointed and irritated in the briefness of the process and aftermath. Therefore! Since I think I'm so great and awesome, I flexed my creativity a little and birthed this monster.

Edit: I screwed around a bit and fixed a lot. Not so much new as improved, but we have a nice little process going here! AWESOME.

Of course, everything except the actual writing itself is Meyer's.

Summary: I was ready. I thought that as I felt his lips against my neck, the venom gathering behind them. Sweet and painful, that's what I wished it was- like blood smeared across lips in a bittersweet kiss. Never-ending torture is what it was, like nothing else. Oneshot

* * *

"Edward." 

He glanced up through his lashes, head bowed. They pleaded with me, the honey hue reaching out to me with logic. Of course, that was one lasso I'd never have to worry about. Any form of reason fell to pieces around him.

I slid my arms around his neck with a weak smile. My lips brushed his skin as I whispered, as softly as I could possibly manage, "Bite me."

He felt it coming, but he still took a quick, deep breath close to a gasp. A moment was all it took to control his reaction before he relaxed slightly- but not completely, I noticed- and he leaned into my ear.

"How do you want to do this?" I felt his lips smile against my skin. "A cliché?"

Despite the anxiety that bubbled in me, I flashed a quick smile. "Sounds good to me."

Edward leaned me against the bed, kissing the skin of my neck gently with his cold lips.

"Give me a minute," he murmured quietly. He kissed my skin, tasted it and inhaled deeply. The way he moved made me gasp, bringing a flare of red rushing to my face. Then he pressed his lips to mine for a long minute, and when we broke it was marked by a slight gasp.

"I'm sorry," I blurted, breathless.

Edward stared at me with the greatest sadness I'd ever seen. "Don't worry about me," he said, trying to smile. He followed the arch of my blush carefully, committing it to memory. "I'll forgive us both when this is all over."

He sighed, severing each of his favorite physical attributes of me in that one breath. "Now?" he asked quietly, trying to hide the pain in his voice as he ducked his head from my view.

I took a deep breath, feeling his lips hovering over the junction of my shoulder and neck. I clutched at his shoulders with my fingers, knowing as my nails dug into his skin it wouldn't bother him.

"Now," I gasped.

At first, I tried to concentrate on his cold lips, pressing for the last time against my skin, the way they burned into it like an ice cube. But then that was out of the question as they parted and I knew his teeth were bared against me. I shuddered, squeezing my eyes shut.

They barely made it through the surface before retreating, but that was more than enough. It lit my veins on fire, racing wildly under my skin. Violently and abruptly, I was snapped back into my old dance studio, surrounded by an array of reflective glass.

Bones broke, skin tore as a history of pain flashed under my eyelids. Every scrape ever experienced was magnified and poured into me, filling me up.

I couldn't hear myself, but I know I tried to open my mouth. The only conscious thought I had was a hope that my body managed to wither to the side or gag myself with a pillow in a subconscious attempt to muffle the horrible pain that voiced itself, knowing it would hurt Edward.

Then, like being in an ocean of pain, the current took me away and I was under the surface. Edward was a word without meaning, and words were worthless here.

I was hit by five heavy submarines, bitten by sixteen anacondas and run over by twenty airplanes simultaneously. I also _felt_ every other nasty thing Pandora let out when she opened her damned box, continually for the longest stretch of existence.

Time completely passed me by.

Vaguely, I wondered when I would fall unconscious from the raw intensity of it. Then I remembered that I was defying nature, and there would be no breaks.

Years of this, over and over, like a bad song on repeat. Why couldn't my will power just... crack? What was the driving force keeping me standing? In a more conscious state, I would have known it was the one who started this, who would always be behind me, supporting me when I wanted to fall. If only I wasn't quite so far away...

I was fading. The pain had finally overpowered me. It became just a soft pulse in the background, slowing, becoming more faint with every moment. Surprisingly, I found my awareness dully finding itself in the haze, but it was too late now.

I died with one word on my mind.

Edward.


End file.
